Super Power Tool Dragon
" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can add 1 Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Super Power Tool Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, equal to or less than the number of Equip Cards equipped to this card; destroy them. | fr_effect = 1 Syntoniseur + 1+ monstre non-Syntoniseur Le nom de cette carte devient "Dragon Électromécanique" tant qu'elle est sur le terrain ou dans le Cimetière. Si cette est Invoquée par Synchronisation : vous pouvez ajouter 1 Magie d'Équipement depuis votre Deck à votre main, mais le reste de ce tour, vous ne pouvez activer ni de cartes ni d'effets de carte de ce nom. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Super Dragon Électromécanique" qu'une fois par tour. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler un nombre de cartes contrôlées par votre adversaire, inférieur ou égal au nombre de Cartes d'Équipement équipées à cette carte ; détruisez-les. | de_effect = 1 Empfänger + 1+ Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Der Name dieser Karte wird zu „Werkzeugdrache“, solange sie auf dem Spielfeld oder im Friedhof liegt. Falls diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Ausrüstungszauber von deinem Deck hinzufügen, aber du kannst für den Rest dieses Spielzugs weder Karten mit dem Namen noch ihre Effekte aktivieren. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Super-Werkzeugdrache“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst Karten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, bis zur Anzahl der Ausrüstungskarten, mit denen diese Karte ausgerüstet ist; zerstöre sie. | it_effect = 1 Tuner + 1+ mostri mostri non-Tuner Il nome di questa carta diventa "Drago Utensile" mentre è sul Terreno o nel Cimitero. Se questa carta viene Synchro Evocata: puoi aggiungi 1 Magia Equipaggiamento dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, ma non puoi attivare carte, o effetti delle carte, con quel nome per il resto di questo turno. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Super Drago Utensile" una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio carte controllate dal tuo avversario, fino al massimo al numero di Carte Equipaggiamento equipaggiata a questa carta; distruggile. | pt_effect = 1 Regulador + 1+ monstros não-Reguladores O nome deste card se torna "Dragão Ferramenteiro" enquanto ele estiver no campo ou no Cemitério. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Sincro: você pode adicionar 1 Magia de Equipamento do seu Deck à sua mão, mas você não pode ativar cards ou efeitos de cards com esse nome pelo resto deste turno. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Super Dragão Ferramenteiro" uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher cards que seu oponente controla, até o número de Cards de Equipamento equipados neste card; destrua-os. | es_effect = 1 Cantante + 1+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes El nombre de esta carta se convierte en "Dragón Taladro" mientras esté en el Campo o el Cementerio. Si esta carta es Invocada por Sincronía: puedes añadir a tu mano, 1 Mágica de Equipo en tu Deck, pero por el resto de este turno no puedes activar cartas, o los efectos de cartas, con ese nombre. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Súper Dragón Taladro" una vez por turno. Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar cartas que controle tu adversario, hasta la cantidad de Cartas de Equipo equipadas a esta carta; destrúyelas. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}